brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheSinnohDuo/Top Ten Psychic Type Pokemon
So the psychic type was a type that was AMAZING! For the first it was OP in gen 1! In gen 1 who would use a ghost type pokemon? Like Gengar was the only good ghost type pokemon and no one would want to trade a pokemon just for it to evolve! And bug types were bad at that time! But then gen 2 came along and introduced steel type and dark type. And the psychic type introduced A LOT of amazing pokemon onto the pokemon universe 10. Malamar So malamar is a good psychic type but just needs more sp and physical defense then he is perfect just get him contrary and superpower and watch him/she sweep teams 9. Delphox So delphox isnt the worst psychic type but not the best either can stop any pokemon with will-o-wisp or mystical fire will-o-wisp HALFS physical damage from the opponent mystical fire LOWERS special attack of the opponent and ATTACKS the opponent you shouldn't be messing with that and delphox does decent damage too 8. Mega Latios Mega Latios is a great legendary pokemon with a mega and you get it FREE in omega ruby WITH mega stone like how can you say no to a mega legend just gifted to you? Unlike mega mewtwo where you need to be the champion to BATTLE it AND catch it. Mega Latios just is easier to get and nearly as good where you only need 5 GYM BADGES AND get it WITHOUT battling it 7. Lunala/Solgaleo Lunala and Solgaleo are both amazing equally expect that lunala has a 4x weakness to dark and solgaleo only has 2x both getting their unique signature move and z-move and plus they are both getting necrozma forms like omg this might seem like black 2 and white 2 but this is just more than that. This is newer and better. Plus for one time you actually get to raise your own legendary cosmog to a powerful lunala or a solgaleo. And cosmog not getting in the bag is way too funny 6. Necrozma Necrozma is just too good gets 3 FORMS! PLUS it gets its own z-move and it gets 2 signature moves. Game freak just knows how to make a good legendary. But necrozma is a psychic type like solgaleo and lunala and their evolutionary lines. Really disappoints me that they would make 3 legends share the same type. Like come on necrozma could have psychic/steel or dark/steel and introducing a new type called light exclusive to ultra necrozma and espeon until future gens making it light/steel or light/dark 5. Mega Mewtwo X Mega Mewtwo X was a good looking mega legend in pokken tournament and X i called my mewtwo mootwo because mew reminds me of moo and moo is funny for a legend making it seem like a joke legend and mega mewtwo x's physical attack was perfect with not so many physical attacks in the learnset only psycho cut and that wasnt good enough but with some good special attack too 4. Meowstic Female The reason i chose female is that a blue meowstic doesnt look good and the female looks better and the females design is fab. Only reason tbh 3. Mega Metagross Mega Metagross is an amazing pseudo legendary just looking awesomly good! You can't say no to a steel typed psychic type! Its only weakness is special attack and speed and its tanky and hits hard! Don't mess with this genderless because if you do prepare to get hammer armed! 2. Gardevoir Now i know everyones gonna scream at me but this pokemon has a mega evolution! Write mega gardevoir now! But the reason is that i actually like gardevoirs design a little bit better just a lil bit better than mega gardevoirs. Now for the first mega gardevoir hits like a mewtwo! If you need a good psychic type/fairy take a ralts and make sure it doesn't use a dawn stone because gardevoir looks better! For the second it doesn't need that much of a high level just 30 unlike hydreigon. Gardevoir could one shot hydreigon with moonblast. And gardevoir has access to moonblast which has a base power of 95 and has good accuracy. Dazzling gleam is good too but only use it in double/triple battles because moonblast is better. Gardevoir is perfect <3 Honorable Mention : Xatu : Was my first shiny ever along with magnemite 1. Espeon Forget umbreon espeon is way better umbreon is just a pokemon for defense and who cares about defense? No one! Well you do need some defense so you have a chance to survive but attacking is just way better! And do you know whos the master at that? Espeon! Eevee just needs some happiness with a soothe bell at day and bam! You got yourself a pokemon to sweep the battle colosseum! I really mean it. Fun fact : I have tried using all of these psychic types expect for meowstic Malamar : Pokemon X Delphox : Pokemon X and Y Mega Latios : Pokemon Omega Ruby Lunala/Solgaleo : Pokemon Ultra Moon and lunala was used in also pokemon moon solgaleo was gotten by GTS Necrozma : Pokemon Ultra Moon and Moon Mega Mewtwo X : Pokemon X Mega Metagross : Pokemon Ultra Moon and Pokemon Brick Bronze Gardevoir : Project Pokemon and Pokemon Y and Pixelmon Espeon : Pokemon Brick Bronze Tell your opinion! Who do you like the most? Malamar Delphox Mega Latios Lunala/Solgaleo Necrozma Mega Mewtwo X Meowstic Mega Metagross Gardevoir/Mega Gardevoir Espeon Which type next? Normal Fire Fighting Water Flying Grass Poison Electric Ground Rock Ice Bug Dragon Ghost Dark Steel Fairy Did the psychic type introduce amazing pokemon? Yes No Category:Blog posts